The 5 Step Plan
by Angelwarrior1
Summary: Tony Stark is always a man with a plan. Therefore, when he has to prove to Peter that he truly does love him, he comes up with a plan. That only has 5 steps. Tony/Peter. Slash. Movieverse.


**The 5 Step Plan**

**By: Angelwarrior1**

**One-Shot**

**Notes:** Well, it's finished. The main story arc I've been planning for so long as the sequel is now complete. There may be a couple of tiny little one shots to come after this, but we'll just have to see how this one goes with you wonderful readers before I start plotting. As always, if you see any errors, be sure to tell me about it. It really does help me. If you are reading this on ff dot net then you are reading the edited version. There's a rather gratuitous sex scene that I had to, unfortunately, cut out more of the detailed portions of. If you wish to read the unedited version, go to my adultfanfiction dot net profile. I've also posted the link to the story on my author's profile. That being said, Tony and Peter will most likely seem OOC in this given everything these two crazy love birds have gone through, so no complaining. You have been warned. With all those warnings out of the way, enjoy your very long awaited sequel.

**Reading Order:** If this is your first journey into Tony/Peter then you need to read the previous stories involving these two. The reading order is; A Selfish Man, followed by The Two Lover's Series, which is a series of drabbles you can find the reading order of on my author's profile.

111111111111111111111111

Peter had been thinking more and more lately. He was starting to become depressed over his current situation with Tony. He wanted more. Wasn't that selfish of him? He was lucky he even had Tony. Most people would kill to just be in Tony's presence and here he was wanting to have more of the man.

He found it more difficult to leave Tony after the night was over and the dawn was approaching. In Tony's arms he felt content. It wasn't often he felt like that. He hated leaving it behind.

If only Peter Parker could know Tony Stark. Would that really be so bad? Sure Tony had enemies, but hello? He already knew all about that. He had enemies too after all. A few more were hardly going to make a difference.

Sometimes he found his mouth opening and trying to expel all of these thoughts to Tony when they met up. He always stopped himself in time.

111111111111111111111111

Tony was getting restless. He knew he should wait and be patient, but he felt he'd waited long enough. Peter would be mad at him. Mad as hell. He really didn't want those blue eyes glaring at him with the intense heat of anger. A furious Peter was never a good thing.

He'd have to suffer Peter's anger though, for he could stay inactive no longer on this issue. Peter would forgive him in time. Of this he was certain.

1111111111111111111111111

There had been a police scanner talking about a robbery in a local bakery. Spider-Man of course swooped in to take care of the matter. He hadn't anticipated the scene he was currently at however. Three men held a person with a gun to their hostage's heads.

He could take two out, but what about the other one? Pulling a trigger wasn't that hard and the barrel was placed directly at the person's head. Someone was bound to get killed. He felt helpless at that moment. A feeling he hated.

He needed a distraction of some kind. If he could find a way to grab two of the guns with his webbing and shoot a ball of web at the third guy then no one had to die. Right now that didn't seem likely, as he was the only one inside. Police were starting to show up outside, but it was obvious they wouldn't be able to come into the store without endangering the hostages.

"Leave right now Spider-Man or I swear I'll shoot this bitch!" One of the masked men shouted and pressed the gun barrel further into a young woman's temple.

She closed her eyes tightly. It was obvious she was praying these weren't her last moments alive. Some divine force heard her prays, for part of the ceiling behind the robbers crashed in.

He didn't care what was going on, he seized the opportunity. With his webbing he nabbed two guns and quickly shot a ball of webbing at the third. The man was knocked out. The other men tried to run, but Spider-Man ensnared both at once with cords of webbing. They were trapped against the wall.

Finally looking over to see what happened to the ceiling, he immediately recognized the source of the disturbance. There in bright and shining red and gold was Iron Man.

"Thought you could use some help."

This wasn't the first time both heroes had met up. They'd banded together several times when things got out of hand.

"Thanks. Was getting worried there."

"No problem."

They both went their separate ways after those few words.

11111111111111111111111

So it went that the next few weeks were uneventful. Spider-Man and Iron Man occasionally crossed paths, but few words were ever exchanged between them. Tony thought it would be a good time to deploy his plan.

There was an event. An event that required the media. He made sure that Peter would be the only person available to cover the event at the Daily Bugle.

So there he was, Tony Stark having pictures taken for the starving media. Being annoyed endlessly by the hordes of debutants flaunting themselves around him with all their sparkling decor. So far he'd seen no sign of his very shy partner. He was starting to get worried that he wouldn't be seeing him at all too. Peter liked to stay in the background. As unseen as possible was his motto.

It was fair to assume Peter wouldn't assert himself through a crowd of ravenous reporters and prowling females looking for a bit of Tony Stark.

Looks like he'd have to find him himself.

111111111111111111

He didn't know the first thing about high society. Somehow he knew he must have done something bad. Why else would Jameson send him out here? Sure, the person who usually did this sort of thing was suddenly sick, like he believed that. Something just felt off about this situation to him. His spider sense wasn't tingling even a little though. This just made him more nervous about his assignment.

How on earth was he going to make his way through that?

Around him was a sea of people who were all flocking toward one pivotal figure; Tony Stark. He was in the center of it all, women hanging off his arms and shoulders in droves. Reporters all trying to get a great shot and have their questions answered to please their bosses.

Seeing all this made Peter wonder; what was he doing here? How could he possibly even touch the outer realm of Tony's world? It all seemed so far away. Even now as he stood on the outer edge of the crowd and tried to find an opening in the mass of bodies, he thought constantly of his own world compared to Tony's.

Did he really belong with Tony? Looking at all the gorgeous women surrounding his lover, he questioned what Tony saw in him that made him even consider keeping him around. He wasn't dazzling or graceful. He had horrible people skills, too shy to get out the right words when he needed them most.

In short he was everything Tony wasn't, which was hardly a good thing. Tony could lie to someone's face and they'd believe instantly those smooth flow of words. Whenever he tried lying, the person knew instantly when he was. It was terrible deceptive skills.

Wow. Now he was depressed again.

11111111111111111111111

The ever trustworthy Pepper Potts, was eventually asked by her employer to find Peter for him. He figured Peter would be hanging around the edges of the party, so that made the search easier on Miss Potts.

Pepper Potts had known Tony Stark for some years now. Being his personal assistant made her privy to practically all aspects of Tony's life, so it was very surprising to see him take on a monogamous relationship. Not only was he not sleeping with women right and left, his chosen partner was male. Oh Pepper had no problems with that, she certainly wasn't offended or disgusted by the thought of two men being together. It was just... so unlike Tony.

After meeting Peter however, she had to admit she could see the appeal. He had this feel about him. His shy smiles were sweet to behold and whenever faced with it, she couldn't help but smile in return. Watching him with Tony... Peter Parker was GOOD for Tony. More than good if she was being completely honest. There had been a time when she had been attracted to Tony. What woman with two eyes wouldn't be? Over time though, it became blaringly obvious that even she wasn't what Tony needed in a partner.

Peter brought out things in Tony she'd never witnessed in the man. Gentle smiles directed at the shy photographer when his attention was elsewhere. Eyes lighting up as soon as his eyes found Peter. The dreamy look on his face that snapped to attention when he realized he wasn't alone anymore. The way Peter would suddenly become the topic of discussion when a only a moment before that the topic had been on business. The man was smitten! He was so in love it was almost laughable.

Before Tony's kidnapping he had proclaimed that his heart was unreachable. That the women he bedded were nothing to him. That he would rather pull his own still beating heart from his chest than marry one of them. Pepper could understands those sentiments after meeting so many of Tony's previous bed partners.

That's why she felt such _relief_ to see that Tony's heart had finally been captured. She felt that she didn't have to worry over the man as much as she used to. Looking over Tony really was a full time job. She was more than happy to hand over some of the work load to Peter.

Skirting the edge of the massive crowd she finally spotted Peter. On the outer edge of _everything_. Looking so lost and alone that Pepper felt the uncontrollable urge to go and hug the poor boy. No _man_, she corrected herself. Peter was a grown man and the only one who had the right to hug a desolate looking Peter was Tony.

Her boss had given her an assignment. She would see it through.

"Having trouble getting close enough for a good shot?" Pepper appeared behind Peter.

"Miss Potts! You startled me!" Peter gave a nervous laugh.

"Come with me. Mr. Stark has given me the assignment of finding a lucky photographer to take pictures of him. Today's your lucky day Mr. Parker." Pepper grabbed Peter's arm in a vice grip before Peter could even process what was going on and dragged him through the buzzards circling the target for the evening.

Tony wanted to shout at the two women on his arms to get _off_ of him! Such annoyances! And where the hell was Pepper with his _Peter_! He wished he could just let loose and give everyone in the vicinity a severe tongue lashing. The high pitched giggling at both sides of him made his teeth grind.

Peter didn't like it when he grinded his teeth.

His thoughts quickly latched onto that train of thought. Peter... his Peter's sweet smile that he gave to him so freely. His Peter's blue eyes that he liked to observe as much as possible to see what emotions made their depths change in color and sheen. He sighed internally. His Peter... getting dragged through the crowd that was parting like the red sea at Pepper's glare directed at anyone who didn't make way for her.

He knew he hired her for a reason.

"Miss Potts. Did you find a photographer that you felt fitting to take my pictures?" He didn't dare look at Peter yet.

Everyone would probably know that he wanted to jump the man right there if he did.

"Yes Mr. Stark. This is Peter Parker. He's a photographer at the Daily Bugle." Pepper pulled Peter forth to show Mr. Stark.

"Oh, and a cutie too. Hello Mr. Parker. Hmmmm... Maybe we should skip the public photographs and go straight to the private ones, eh?" Tony didn't have to fake any leers with Peter.

He knew what was under those rumpled clothes after all.

An unnatural hush fell through the crowd quickly. It seemed that everyone in the general vicinity had heard that comment, and if they hadn't, others were quickly filling them in. The sudden silence was more than just disturbing. _Everyone's_ attention was focused on Tony and this random photographer no one had ever seen before. Who was he? And why was Tony Stark _flirting_ with _him_ of all people?

That seemed to be the general reaction from the crowd. Debutants either wailing in despair or glaring at Peter or Tony. Flashes went off all around Peter and Tony. Tony looking like the perverted smug bastard that he was at the moment and Peter looking, well...

'What the hell is he doing? Is he trying to ruin himself? Run his company through the ground?'

People weren't going to just let Tony flirt with some _nobody_ and not say a word. No, Peter could feel in his gut that things were going to get ugly. He hated being right so often.

"Tony." A classic blonde beauty approached Tony and entwined her arm through his.

Tony barely paid her any mind as he continued to stare at Peter. He didn't want to miss a moment of his reactions to any of this. If he was going to be under Peter's hellfire later then he may as well enjoy the show before the fireworks.

Tony's inattention did not sit well with the blonde.

"Why are you flirting with _him_? He can't even dress himself properly for such an occasion. He hardly seems deserving of such attention from you. I doubt he'd know what to do with you if the two of you were alone together." She smirked at Peter's embarrassment.

Tony swore he literally saw red for a fraction of a second when he heard this. He dropped the woman's arm like it was filth. He was so _close_ to verbally assaulting her. How _dare_ she! He certainly hadn't missed the hurt expression pass over Peter's face. He wished so _badly_ that he could take Peter and just leave. Take him far away from these- these vile _things_ passing themselves off as humans. How dare they talk of Peter like he was nothing at all, when he was everything there ever was and ever will be for _him_. He struggled for a few moments to reign in his rage. It would be extremely suspicious if he snarled at the woman in the defense of a man he had just met.

"Miss..." He finally turned to the audacious woman and raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"Miss Landers." She daintily shot a hand toward him.

It was obvious she was expecting him to kiss it. He wanted to tell her exactly what she could kiss. Instead he took her hand and shook it twice, dropping it quickly after. Her hand was nothing like Peter's.

"Miss Landers. Do you believe yourself to be someone whose opinion would _matter_ to me? I've always prided myself on being my own man. That being said, I believe I am the only one who gets a say in who I should or shouldn't be flirting with. As for his clothes..." Tony appraised Peter slowly, making Peter fidget slightly.

Tony decided showing lust wasn't all the revealing. So he did. He licked his lips at Peter. Peter's face turned that lovely shade of red it always did when Tony turned predatory towards him. He felt predatory too. Peter was his prey. The crowd of people were the crows, waiting to pick at Peter's remains when Tony finished with him. What the crows failed to realize was that Tony wasn't about to be finished with Peter anytime soon. The crows would starve.

"I think I'd much rather see him without those. Yes, I think he's very deserving of my attention. As for him not knowing what to do with me. Well, that won't matter so much as I know _exactly_ what to do with _him_." Tony let all of his lust for Peter show.

From his eyes to his face to his entire body, there wasn't a doubt left to anyone that Tony Stark wanted this man. People started taking a good look at Peter, trying to figure out what it could possibly be that Tony Stark would see in him that would pull such lust from the man.

Tony swaggered up to Peter and almost brushed his body against his. Peter still seemed to be in shock over the whole thing. His poor dear. He'd have to snap him out of it.

"Whadduya say Blue Eyes? Want to go somewhere more private for those pictures? I think I've developed a sudden interest in the art of taking pictures. Maybe you could teach me? Give me a... private lesson? Hmmm?" Tony leaned in and husked the words over Peter's ear.

To his credit, Peter managed to hold in the shiver that wanted to escape, but Tony knew what Peter's body wanted to do. He knew what his own body wanted to do too. Time for the kill.

"Will the shy rabbit let the big bad wolf into the rabbit's hole?" He whispered far too quietly for anyone other than Peter to hear.

Peter couldn't hold in his body's reaction to that. His body shuddered lightly against Tony's. Tony taking all the pleasure he could in the momentary contact their bodies shared. Peter's eyes drifted slowly to Tony's. They were full of lust... and love. Tony swayed into Peter unexpectedly because of that look. He continued to stare into Peter's eyes and saw something flicker through those eyes. It looked like... uncertainty. His Peter was fragile at this moment. The slightest harsh comment to or about him could and most likely would send him running like the frightened rabbit back to his hole. He wouldn't allow that. The rabbit wasn't alone anymore. It had a protector now. And the big bad wolf wasn't feared by so many for nothing.

"Will Peter Rabbit go with the Big Bad Wolf?" He whispered gently into Peter's sensitive ear.

This got a surprised smile out of Peter and finally he nodded to Tony his ascent.

"Splendid. Miss Potts." He turned to Pepper and was surprised to see a larger space around him and Peter.

Apparently Pepper had driven off the crows, they stood as close as they dared, cameras flashing occasionally. Pepper chased after those who dared to try and approach the occupied pair and get an up close shot. The crows hadn't expected the wolf to have a protector of its own. Pepper was like the mother lion protecting the members of her pride. The crows tried to get to her pack brothers and she would allow them a certain distance, but get too close and she would roar for all to hear to stay away! Yes, Pepper was truly his pack sister. She was doing her part to protect the shy and apprehensive rabbit. She turned and smiled at him.

"Yes, Mr. Stark?"

"Mr. Parker and I will be going to a more private room to do the photo shoot. I will be trusting you to keep unwanted visitors away from the room."

"Yes, Mr. Stark."

"Thank you Miss Potts." He turned back to Peter to find him looking down at his feet.

"Come with me Mr. Parker." He gently took Peter's arm in an attempt to get Peter to snap out of his funk.

It worked... kind of. Peter started walking, but he still wouldn't looked anywhere else other than at the ground. Tony could feel some of his rage return at the monsters who had managed to shatter the tiny growing seed of confidence Peter Parker was slowly growing inside of himself.

Well, he'd just have to replant it and nurture and tend to it whenever he could. He wouldn't let Peter collapse into himself. Wouldn't stand by and watch this gorgeous creature hunched with the weight of the world on his shoulders when he could easily lift some of that weight clean off of him.

He wanted to see that blissful and carefree face he only managed to glimpse when Peter was at the height of pleasure. He treasured their first time. Peter had been so sweetly unreserved in all of his responses to every single touch he worshipped his body with. When he'd reached his end... it was wonderful. And it was horrible. Wonderful for the look... oh that look. He couldn't ever describe it if asked to. It was something he'd never seen before and something he hasn't seen since. That's what made it horrible. He tried so hard to bring Peter to such unguarded bliss, but it never reached. It was the unobtainable. What he would do to see that heaven again. He almost sigh with despair thinking of it.

Tony snapped out of it when they reached the room. He opened the door for Peter and locked it behind them. He turned to see Peter trying to unbutton his shirt. His heart clenched in his chest at that. His Peter thought he was going to initiate sex the moment they entered this room.

Memories of every time they'd had sex entered his mind. He felt like a total dick when he realized that Peter was right to think that of him. He had practically jumped on Peter every opportunity he had been given. In fact, now that he thought of it, not once did he remember Peter ever initiating sex between them. It was always him. He felt horrible upon that revelation.

"Peter. Peter honey, stop." Tony slowly approached Peter and gently removed his hands from his now mangled shirt.

He held those hands in his. They were such gentle hands. It always amazed him that hands as gentle as Peter's could do so much damage if the owner wished them to. He pick up those hands and kissed them both in the center of their palms.

Peter obviously thought those kisses were his cue to surrender himself to Tony's advances. God, when had it gotten this bad? Tony couldn't bare this. His Peter wasn't just some sex object to him. He loved him.

Tony Stark's thought process derailed off of their smooth running tracks and a major jam up occurred. Everything stopped in his mind to focus on that one accidental thought. He was in love... He was in love with Peter Parker. The expected horror of realizing his heart had finally succumbed to such an emotion didn't arrive either. He decided to wait for a few minutes to let the horror catch up with him. It never did.

He was in love with Peter Parker and he didn't feel bad or filled with terror at the notion. In fact, he felt good. Really good. If loving Peter Parker meant getting to hold him through the night after having wonderful sex, then it was more than good with him. If loving Peter Parker meant he got to see his eyes light up whenever they discussed science together, then it was great with him. If loving Peter Parker meant seeing him smile sweetly at him with that look in his eyes that showed every emotion running through him at the moment, then... He would be the stupidest man alive for not claiming Peter Parker as his own.

He took in the sight of his Peter standing there, waiting for him to make the first move as his usually did. So he did. He wrapped his arms around Peter and hugged him tightly. Peter started in surprise. Tony's arms tightened in response.

"Tony?" Peter whispered meekly.

"Yes love?" Tony breathed in the scent of Peter's hair.

He found that he couldn't describe the scent of Peter's hair. It just smelled like... Peter. And that was good enough for him.

"What?" Peter breathed in disbelief as his body stilled.

Tony drew back to look into Peter's eyes. He brought his hands up to cup Peter's face. Peter's beautiful face.

"I've treated you horribly Peter. I apologize if I've ever made you feel like you were nothing more than a sex object for me to use. I've never seen you as such. I genuinely like you Peter. I... care for you. You're a very important person to me."

Tony wanted to say the words that would make everything better. That would possibly earn him that slow and sweet smile he so adored, but he couldn't. Peter was so vulnerable at the moment.

He needed Peter to really believe him when he said those words and he knew Peter would doubt them the minute they left Tony's mouth right then.

"I am?" Peter's voice sounded over strained with emotion.

Tony's heart would break if Peter didn't get through this. He just knew it.

"You are." Tony pulled him into a slow and gentle hug.

He didn't dare kiss him. He couldn't let Peter misconstrue his actions.

"Come on." Tony tugged gently at Peter's hand.

Peter followed to the bed and climbed in. Tony removed his jacket and shoes, then climbed in as well. Peter started undoing his shirt again, but Tony stopped him.

"Go to sleep Peter." Tony pulled Peter to him and held him from behind.

"But don't you want to-" Peter started to protest but never got to finish as Tony cut him off.

"I _do_ want you, my pretty Rabbit. But tonight is not the night for that. You've had a hard day. Go to sleep." He whispered the last of this into Peter's ear gently and swept his hand slowly through Peter's hair.

Peter sighed in contentment at the feeling.

Tony continued the motion until slowly... Peter fell into a peaceful sleep.

111111111111111111111111

Tony had a plan. Well, a new plan, since he always had some plan or other going. No, this one was over his relationship with Peter. He would publicly court Peter. Get the public used to seeing the two of them together.

He outlined a basic schedule of courtship in his mind, but made sure to take into account the natural growth of any relationship. After all, he didn't want to manipulate anything too much or he'd wonder about whether he'd done the right thing for their relationship.

He started things out slowly. Flowers weren't exactly the kinds of gifts to send to one Peter Parker, but there were other things he was sure would be appreciated.

1111111111111111111111111

It'd been a few weeks since the disastrous night that Peter considered to be the end of Tony's sanity. He still couldn't believe that the man would flirt so outrageously with him in front of what was considered to be the elite of entire world!

Of course the papers and tabloids had gone wild with pictures of them and speculation about whether they had slept together. Peter's face had been constantly red at the Daily Bugle. People kept giving him appraising looks, like they were trying to see what Tony Stark might have seen.

At least Jameson was happy. The pictures Peter had brought back were better than the man had expected. Peter hadn't been holding his breath for a raise or anything though, and he was glad to see Jameson didn't disappoint.

Upon approaching his desk he found a neatly wrapped package with gold and red shiny paper. Peter looked around to see not just a few of his co-workers sneaking peeks at the package. He was reluctant to open the gift, for he knew of only one person who'd have the egotism to send him a gift wrapped in colors he wore so often. Peter was nothing if not curious, however, so he found himself opening the good sized box. A wave of whispers went off around him as he stared in awe at his gift. He'd received the latest camera. There was a note with it, but Peter quickly stored that into his pocket for later reading. He felt the nastiness around him from his fellow workers. They were undoubtedly envious of such an expensive present.

The only person who didn't seem upset was Miss Brant. Oddly enough, she looked excited and sent a sly wink his way when she noticed him looking at her. Peter blushed at the implications of that wink.

It was pretty obvious to anyone looking at the wrapping paper who the giver of the gift was, so the rumor mill would just be getting more fuel. Why was Tony doing this?

1111111111111111111111

**The 5 Step Plan**

**Step 1:** Present a gift publicly, making sure all present see that Peter Parker is off limits for any other relationship of a romantic nature.

11111111111111111111111

More presents showed up on his desk every so often. Film for his new camera, some fascinating science books that he'd been wanting to read for a while, a red and gold tie, (that Peter did _not_ wear) and other odd little things like a mug that said, "World's Best Photographer", on it. It was clearly lying, as Jameson still gave him crap assignments.

11111111111111111111111

**The 5 Step Plan**

**Step 2:** Invite Peter out to public places. Publicly.

111111111111111111111111

Peter was just coming back from his most recent discouraging assignment, when he saw a man standing by his desk.

Upon approaching his desk he found that it was Tony's driver, Happy Hogan. He didn't dare let on that he knew the man's identity though. It wasn't the wisest idea to let out secrets in the middle of a newspaper office.

"Hello, Mr. uh..."

"It's Hogan sir, Happy Hogan."

"Right. Good to meet you Mr. Hogan." Peter let out a nervous smile and held out a hand to shake Happy's.

"Good to meet you too Mr. Parker." Happy took Peter's hand and gave it a firm shake along with a friendly smile.

Peter felt his nerves loosen with the smile. He'd heard of Happy Hogan from Tony. He'd always spoken highly of the man and from what Peter could see Tony was correct. The man did have an air of friendliness about him.

"Mr. Parker, on behave of Mr. Stark I extend an invitation to have lunch with him this afternoon at 1 PM."

"Uh..." Peter felt the eyes of the entire room on him and wanted to crawl under his desk and hide from every single one of those piercing stares.

"Where would we go?" Peter ventured quietly.

"Anywhere you'd like sir. Mr. Stark hasn't mentioned any place specifically."

"Oh. Uh, sure. I'll go." He looked at his watch and wanted to sigh in relief.

They could leave right then.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

The pair left the building and approached a long black limo. Upon Happy's opening of the door, Peter saw one Tony Stark sitting inside with Pepper Potts. Tony looked up at Peter, interrupting his conversion with Pepper, and gave a charming smile.

"Peter Rabbit! So good of you to tear yourself away from all that laborious work you do to join us."

Peter gave a shy smile as he blushed and climbed in. He pointedly ignored all the attention they were gathering. The limo was parked right outside the Daily Bugle. As soon as the door was closed Tony leaned over and gave Peter a kiss on the mouth. It was a surprisingly gentle one.

Peter had grown used to Tony's aggressive nature, so whenever Tony came to kiss him he expected that rough quality to play into it. This one was tame though, lacking the usual fierce fire. It was like a small flame instead. It was nice. Peter felt safe.

Tony took his hand and Peter looked around Tony to greet Pepper.

"Hello Miss Potts." Peter gave his usual shy smile.

"Good afternoon Mr. Parker." Pepper smiled at him with warmth.

"Well, now that we've gotten those pleasantries out of the way where would you like to eat, my Rabbit?" Tony's thumb stroked over the area where his bite mark would have been had he been holding the right hand.

It seemed Tony had grown addicted to that part of Peter's anatomy as an erogenous zone. While that spot wasn't as sensitive as it was on his other hand, Peter still found himself closing his eyes briefly. He'd grown used to that spot bringing him pleasure too. It seemed his body had grown conditioned to that spot being a pleasure zone for him, regardless of whether the actual spot was on the right hand or not.

"Uh, I don't know. I haven't given it any thought." Peter struggled to keep track of the conversation as Tony's thumb kept up the slow steady stroking.

"Well since you don't know here's an idea; let's have ourselves a picnic." Tony's thumbed seemed to have mercy as it stopped its constant stroking and removed itself.

Peter's mind snapped itself out of its fog and he looked around.

"But you don't even have anything ready for a picnic."

"Happy can stop at a grocery store. Miss Potts, if you'd please give the orders?"

"Of course Mr. Stark." Pepper nodded in the affirmative and pressed the button on the wall next to her head.

Peter listened to her give the orders to Mr. Hogan. Mr. Hogan's voice came on over the speakers.

"Right away Mr. Stark."

They rode on in silence until they reached the nearest grocery store, all the while Tony's hand once more had a hold of Peter's.

Once they reached it Pepper and Happy went to buy picnic foods and anything else needed while Tony and Peter waited.

"Shouldn't we have gone with them?"

"If we had, we'd never get you back to your job at a decent hour. Not that you need to work." Tony raised Peter's hand and started kissing its palm and fingers.

"Tony... what are you doing?" Peter slurred out huskily as Tony hit all the sensitive spots on his hand.

He held on firmly to any shivers that wanted to come out.

"Why, I believe I'm making love to this wonderful hand of yours, Pumpkin Eater." Peter forced himself to snap out of it and gently took his hand from Tony's lavishing of adoration.

"No, I mean why are you doing this? The gifts, the inviting me out. All publicly I might add. Are you trying to ruin yourself Tony? Surely you know no good will come of this. You can't really mean to have a relationship with me in the eyes of the media. They'll tear you to shreds! You'll lose face with your company!" Peter vented all of his worries while Tony sat in uncharacteristic silence.

After a few moments of silence Tony opened his mouth to respond when the doors opened and Pepper started piling in groceries. Happy climbed into the driver's seat and started the limo back up.

"Sorry it took so long. Lunch hour is always so busy. Hope you two weren't too bored." Pepper looked over and found her boss to be unnervingly serious, while Peter just seemed unsure.

Pepper played the oblivious card.

1111111111111111111111

There were a few more dates. Public outings to lunch, dinner, movies, even walks in the park. None were quite as intense as that first date and Peter didn't bring up his questions any longer. In fact, Peter was rather nervous about where he stood with Tony.

When they were simply having sex every once and a while he knew where they stood. Tony was a notorious playboy, and they were only doing what Tony had done many times with plenty of others before him. Granted those were women, but the same rules still applied. Tony had sex with someone either once or for a few times and that was it, from what Peter understood. He had expected many times to visit Tony and find that the man wanted to end their arrangement. It would have hurt, Peter already knew this as he knew himself well enough to know that he'd grown extremely attached to Tony Stark in such a short amount of time. Too attached.

So for Tony Stark to basically come out in front of the entire world and start pursuing him was just mind boggling. It confused Peter to have Tony treating him like one of his many conquests. The thing was, Tony usually did the whole public courting _before_ he bedded his latest prize and he'd already had Peter. Plenty of times! Tony seemed to be going backwards with him though.

It was all very odd. Also, Tony seemed to have backed off completely as far as intimate contact went. Tender pecks on the mouth, kisses on his hands, and hugs were as far as they ever got these days. It was such a far cry from the possessive kisses and dominating hands holding him roughly. That intense heat as his body was devoured. He often thought he would combust right on the spot.

It was like all spark had faded away, which made Peter very nervous. What if Tony was going to leave Peter? If that was his plan though, why the public courtship? Peter Parker was so very confused, and he couldn't stand feeling it.

11111111111111111111111

Peter was bent over his desk, checking through his film rolls for some blank ones, when a buzz of whispers went off around him. He looked up, then behind him, and froze.

Tony Stark was standing in his office. Staring at him. He approached Peter's desk and gave his usual charming smile to Peter.

"Peter." He nodded warmly, his eyes smiling just as much as his mouth at Peter.

"Tony, hi." He fiddled with his roll of film, he had no idea if it was blank.

Tony gave a smile of amusement and swept off to Jonah Jameson's office. The door closed soundly behind him.

No one said a word for a few moments, then the first whisper went off and the buzz of more quiet words could be heard. Peter just let his mind drift and ignored all the horrid noise as was the course these days for him.

After a while Jameson's door opened and a decidedly smug looking Tony Stark walked out the door. He smiled at Peter on his way out, his eyes looking oddly predatory in a way Peter hadn't seen in a longtime. In fact, he hadn't seen that look since that night... A thrill ran up his spine. Whatever that look meant, he couldn't wait to find out.

111111111111111111111

**The 5 Step Plan**

**Step 3:** Show appreciation for Peter's talent and hard work. Fabulous photos of yours truly are also a plus.

1111111111111111111111

"Parker! Get in here!" Jameson's shout made Peter jump, before he stumbled his way into the man's office.

"Yes, Mr. Jameson?"

"You saw Tony Stark come in here yesterday? Well he had a business opportunity for you. Not that you deserve it, but he expressed that he would only let you take pictures of him from now on." The man went on speaking so fast Peter never had a chance to respond.

"Me sir?" Peter's eyes widened at that shocking news.

"Yes, I don't know how you did it. First you have that freak Spider-Man only allowing you to take pictures of him and now you have the world's richest man, who's also Iron Man, letting you take his pictures. Frankly I don't see the appeal, but rich men are allowed their eccentricities, so you'll do an excellent job and bring me back photographs of Iron Man."

"I will?"

"You will! Or you're fired, you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, now get out."

111111111111111111111

The first photo shoot happens after a lunch date. It wasn't planned, but since Tony didn't have anything pressing and it was Peter's assignment to get photographs of Tony, they figured it would be best to start.

Peter was nervous, he wasn't the best photographer the Bugle had to offer. What if he took horrible shots of Tony? Peter almost snorted, as if there could be terrible pictures of Tony Stark. The man was gorgeous to look at. The person taking the picture would have to be truly horrendous to take a bad shot of Tony. With that thought calming him down he began directing Tony into different positions.

He preferred to use natural scenes for his pictures, so he only had the sunlight from the windows and glass doors of Tony's home to work with. He used them to the best of his advantage.

Sunlight filtered in onto his face, his hair shining in certain spots. He gave off his usual easy smile.

Peter wanted more though. Not the usual smiles that Tony Stark gave the media. He wanted something special. He approached slowly catching many shots. There was plenty of film to spare.

"Come this way." He finally reaches Tony and takes his hand to lead him over.

Tony's face is curious and Peter catches several shots of that.

"Sit here." Tony obeys and is surprised when Peter leans over and kisses him.

This is the first time Peter initiates a kiss between the two of them. It brings a smile to Tony's face.

Peter is tempted to catch that look on film, but he restrains himself. It'll ruin the mood he wants to create. He sets the camera down gently and reaches up to Tony's nicely buttoned shirt. It's black color contrasts wonderfully with his tanned skin. He begins unbuttoning the shirt slowly, waiting for any objections Tony may give. There are none.

There's care in the way he creates space between the button holes and the buttons of Tony's shirt. Finally, the glow of blue comes into view and Peter runs his fingers gently over that vital circle of life. Tony closes his eyes. Peter leans in and places a few kisses around the tiny arc reactor. Tony's eyes open slowly and Peter's camera comes up to capture every look Tony Stark is giving him.

This is what he wanted. Not those fake smiles he's seen so often in magazines and on television. Just this. The gentle light in his eyes. The soft curve of his lips as they arc into a slight smile. The graceful bow of the eyebrows that aren't hardened by arching into a sharp look of smartness, or sarcasm. All of it's gentle now. Beautiful in a completely different way than it is all the time.

Peter can't help but reach out and run his hand over the man's cheek. The smile stretches and Peter's shots continue, creating quiet noises in the large, empty room with soft flashes of light.

1111111111111111111111111

**The 5 Step Plan**

**Step 4:** Make Peter understand how serious you are about him.

1111111111111111111111111

He hadn't meant to bring the topic up again, but somehow he heard it tumble from his mouth one evening during dinner. They were once more in a public setting, though they shared a private booth.

The silence had been comfortable. Then his mouth opened and he ruined it.

"What is this Tony? Why are you doing all of this?" He hears his mouth ask.

Peter isn't expecting an answer. He's surprised.

"To show you how serious I am. I want you to know I'm serious about this, and the only way I could think of to accomplish that would be to show you far I'm willing to go. For you."

"Then why... why haven't you... initiated anything with me since..." Peter flushes and looks down at his hands.

He's ashamed he has to ask, but he really doesn't understand this man sometimes.

"You mean since the night the whole world caught glimpses of a part of us we've kept so well hidden? Because I wanted to give you space. Peter, I realized that night how badly I've treated you. I meant what I said. I never meant to use you as some sex toy. If I ever made you feel... like less than... a man... then I'm sorry. So sorry."

Peter felt his eyes prickle. He never realized he was waiting for an apology until the man had given him one. There had been a few times where he'd felt badly for how quickly Tony would jump on him as soon as he entered the room. No hello's or greeting hugs, just straight to the sex. It had been intense, passionate sex, but it lacked the warmth that a relationship needed. There could be no fire without warmth first after all. Tony had slowed their relationship for Peter and him to cool down and re-examine things. To really get to know each other.

He looked up and stared hard at the man sitting across from him. The sincerity glimmered in his eyes. He smiled lovingly at him and took Tony's hand that sat on the table.

"There were a few times." Tony flinched at that.

Peter felt bad, but he wouldn't soften his words. The man deserved the blunt truth.

"I felt like I was just there to help further along your pleasure a couple of times. You always made it good for me though, so don't feel like you took pleasure only for yourself and left me unsatisfied. That night... I felt like I was so far away from you. All those stars orbiting around you. You were... are... like the sun and I'm a distant and cold planet that just can't seem to get pulled into your gravitational pull."

"If you just keep moving forward, I'll make sure I pull you into my orbit." Tony's thumb stroked lightly over the bite.

Peter smiled at that.

"A few months back... I wouldn't have believed that. I'd have thought it was just a line. Now though... I know you mean that. You make me feel so strongly. I didn't know these feelings could be so intense. I never knew I could love like this..." Peter was staring down at their joined hands when he said this.

He heard the soft intake of air. His eyes couldn't look up. What if Tony couldn't give him the response he wanted, needed, so dearly? The hand tightened around his and he finally looked up.

"I know. I thought this kind of love would feel different too..." Tony stared into his eyes and Peter knew he'd done the right thing by being so brutally honest.

"So, you haven't lost interest in me and are just waiting for some pretty little number to come along so you can run off with her and have wild and passionate sex with her?"

"The only person I'm interested in having wild and passionate sex with is currently holding my hand. I'm afraid you're gonna have to set the pace for that aspect of our relationship my Rabbit. I refuse to accidentally hurt you by possibly treating you the same way I did before."

"You want me to... Oh. I see. Um, yeah. Ok. I can do that." Peter flushed at the thought of trying to be domineering like Tony usually was and decided he'd much rather it be as it usually was.

Could he initiate things between them if he wanted to be dominated by Tony? How would that work? He couldn't just tell the man to throw him on the bed and fuck him, could he? Well... maybe. He felt the rush of arousal at the thought of him dominating Tony in a completely different way than Tony usually did with him.

Definitely some good ideas for the future.

1111111111111111111111111

Pepper smiled as she heard some slight humming coming from Tony after one of his many dates with Peter Parker.

She began humming the traditional wedding theme when he walked by and hid her smile of mischief as he stopped and turned to her.

"Something to say Miss Potts?" The man's eyebrow did the same arch it'd done many times in her presence.

"Why no, Mr. Stark. It just feels like one of days." Pepper took on an air of nonchalance.

"What kind of day?"

"A day to get married." Pepper shrugged and walked away.

She didn't see Tony's face go from shocked to contemplating.

1111111111111111111111111111

Over the following courses of their dates Peter tried to be as Tony once was with him. He tried to do the same type of kisses that Tony had given him. The kind that left him feeling light headed and aroused as all get out. It didn't seem to work with him doing the initiating though. He couldn't do the same kind of dominating that Tony effortlessly seemed to pull off.

He then tried switching to a more gentle nature. It felt too gentle though, and Peter ended up feeling ridiculous for treating Tony like he was glass. How was he supposed to give Tony what he wanted? What _did_ he want? Peter felt like he was walking without directions most of the time these days.

He felt like he was a less than adequate match for Tony Stark, who seemed to know exactly what Peter Parker wanted and needed.

"Something wrong Rabbit?" Even now Tony knew something was up.

"I don't think I can do this right. I keep trying to set the pace for us like you asked, but I keep messing things up. I can't just start things up like you can. I... you deserve someone better. Someone who will know what you need, when you need it. I can't give you that." Peter sighs deeply, looking down at his lap.

He frowns and looks up when he hears a loud thumping noise. Looking over, he sees that Tony has let his head fall and smack onto the table.

"Are you alright?" Peter's concerned when Tony doesn't raise his head from the hard surface.

"Yeah. Just trying to clear my head."

Peter just looks on in confusion while Tony rests there with his forehead connected to the table top.

1111111111111111111111

Weeks go by in this fashion and Tony is starting to get concerned. Maybe Peter just doesn't have it in him to be the aggressor in their relationship. He walks into his bedroom more by memory than any actual knowledge of where he's going.

He starts unbuttoning his shirt.

"Leave it." He pauses and looks up in surprise.

His mouth goes dry. Peter is laying across his bed, wearing one of his black silk button up shirts. He's wearing some kind of underwear, but he can't tell what type it is from his current view point. The blue of his eyes pop out from the black liner surrounding his eyes. Peter rises like sin from his bed and walks around it, facing away from him.

He feels the whimper leave his throat as he finally sees the underwear his Peter has donned for the occasion. Firm ass cheeks peek from the bottom of the teasing shirt. He now wishes he wore shorter tops.

"Come here Tony." His feet obey the soft whisper and he soon finds himself in front of the bed.

Peter smiles at him and he wants to drop down and do whatever Peter Parker wishes of him. He's never seen that type of smile on Peter before. He feels like burning up on the spot from it. He watches Peter's every move as Peter turns him around slowly by the shoulder and then pushes him backwards.

He vaguely registers bouncing on the bed as he keeps his eyes firmly fixed on Peter's form. He doesn't want to miss a single moment of this new type of creature that has all of Peter's air to him.

Peter crawls onto the bed. His body is using the grace Tony only ever sees in Spider-Man or during sex. He's soon sitting on his groin. Tony holds in the groan that wants to escape from having that pert ass on top of his hard cock.

It's been only a few moments since he entered his room and found Peter on his bed. It only took that one look at this gorgeous man sitting on his lap to harden up immediately.

Fingers start unbuttoning his shirt and he swallows hard as Peter continues staring him in the eyes with that intense look. Peter breaks the stare when he leans down and licks a long line from the edge of where his pants meet skin, up past his neck, over his Adam's apple, and finally that mouth finds his. His hands move up to tangle into Peter's hair.

"No touching." Peter takes his hands from his hair and place them above his head.

Tony whimpers deep in his throat. How can his Peter expect him not to touch all of his glorious skin and hair?

Peter teases his nipples into hardness and brushes his fingers lovingly over the blue glow of his artificial heart. He leans back and crooks his index finger at Tony. Tony rises instantly and Peter finishes removing Tony's shirt. He places it on the bed.

"Clothes off." Tony rises off the bed and undoes the pants he's wearing.

Peter settles back on his elbows and watches as Tony removes the rest of his clothing. Tony rushes to kick off his shoes. He stumbles he gets his socks and the pants off. Peter doesn't laugh at him for being a fool. His Peter's too kind for that kind of thing.

Peter rises back up and takes up the shirt he's left on the bed. He pats the bed where Tony was laying before and Tony lays back down. Peter takes his hands and starts using the shirt to bind them. He does an admirable job, much to Tony's frustration and places them back above his head.

Peter smiles that grin that makes Tony want to do anything he asks then moves downward and suddenly Tony is yelping out in shock as he is swallowed by what feels like a starving man. He throws his head back.

"Fuck!" He hears yelled out.

He's pretty sure that was him, but he's too immersed in the strong current of pleasure that's swept him up. All too quickly he's exploding down a soft, moist space and can feel the energy drain from him. He lays there for a minute, wondering what the hell just happened when his hands are pulled down and he's gathered into a sitting position by his shoulders.

The clothed groin of his lover comes into view and he looks up with glazed eyes in askance.

"Remove my underwear. With your mouth only." The whispered words make him shiver and he closes his eyes as he moves to obey.

With his teeth his delicately grabs the string at one hip and tugs it downward. The hips rotate slowly as he uses his mouth to lower the thong. Finally Peter has to turn around completely in his lap to lower the back. Placing each leg on either side of his hips, Peter's kneeling form presents his ass to Tony's mouth. Tony licks his lips and pulls on the string as Peter leans over slowly to let Tony pull it all the way down. Peter is on all fours when he finally lowers it enough to see the little bud of his entrance.

He's never had the urge to lick it before, but he suddenly does and he looks over to Peter. Peter is watching him over his shoulder.

"Go ahead." Tony doesn't need to be directed twice.

Moans go off as he goes to work.

"Stop." Peter eventually breaths out quickly through panting breaths and he does.

Peter flips over and climbs back onto his knees. He moves over to Tony's face. The pretty cock of his Peter comes into view and he doesn't need to be asked what to do. The hips arch into his face and he can feel his nose burrow into the soft curls of his lover's groin.

Peter looks down and Tony moans low in his throat at the look being directed at him. He smirks slightly when he feels himself start to harden. Peter's hand suddenly pulls his head away from his task. Peter leans down and kisses him softly. He moans into the kiss as Peter sits down in his lap and rubs onto him. Peter kisses over his cheek onto his ear, where he nibbles at the earlobe. Tony sighs in pleasure and rubs the side of his face into Peter's. He buries his nose into the soft hair and inhales his scent.

"Nah uh uh. No touching remember? You wanted me to initiate contact." He whispers as he shoves Tony backwards onto the bed.

Tony gazes up at Peter as he slowly starts unbuttoning his borrowed shirt. He lets it slip down his shoulders and pools at his lower back, his arms still in the sleeves. He smiles softly at Tony and leans down to kiss him. He feels Peter's body shiver as his chest comes into contact with the mini reactor and smiles against the man's mouth.

Peter pulls away and reaches over to the night stand, where there is a tube of lube that Tony didn't notice. Peter takes his time opening the tube and pouring a generous amount onto his own fingers. He then leans over, placing a hand on Tony's chest next to the blue glow of his heart as he works on opening himself. Tony's eyes meet Peter's, and the gaze never breaks as he continues.

Blue eyes flutter slightly and Peter rocks back and forth.

Tony moans softly as Peter throws his head back, he knows what's coming next. Soon Peter is preparing Tony and lines himself up. Twin moans echo in the room as one man lowers himself onto another. A few moments of just sitting still takes place before the seated man rises and slams back down onto the other.

Tony raises his knees to give Peter something to lean back on. He watches as his agile lover rises and falls, quickly establishing a rhythm. Peter's head goes back as he pants for air.

"Tony! Uh! Please! Need more!" Peter whines in frustration.

It's obvious Peter can't quite find the right amount of force that Tony usually entails into his drive. Tony realizes that while Peter may have a soft dominance to his sexual nature, Tony's has always been more on the rough side and Peter apparently likes that.

"Peter... untie my hands." Tony hears his voice breath out.

Peter continues to bounce in frustration. Tony feels desperation creep up.

"Please Peter. Need to...Let me help you!" Tony groans roughly.

Peter finally looks down and Tony is surprised to find his blue eyes wet with the magnitude of his troubles. He presents his bound hands and Peter deftly goes to work undoing the knot holding them. Peter rises off of him and lays down next to him. Tony sits up and moves to kneel before his reclined love.

"Please Tony." Peter's eyes implore Tony with an emotion he doesn't need to say out loud.

"Yes, my Rabbit."

Peter spreads his legs and Tony moves into the opening to position himself. He looks into his lovers very blue eyes as he slides in once more. He lays his body down gently onto Peter's and smiles at the shudder. He knows his arc reactor is cold. He also knows that while others would complain about it, have complained about it, his Peter never would. Peter just gives off his usual reaction of a single shudder and stays quiet. He cradles Peter's shoulders in his arms and cups his head with his hands as he sets a slow pace.

Peter sighs softly as he kisses at any skin he can find. He loves kissing this man. The moans that start breathing out softly drive him to go a little harder, a bit deeper. What initially started as rough pounding on his Peter's part turned into slow peaceful rocking on Tony's. He's never had sex this gentle before. His sex has always been wild, intense, passionate, forceful. This wasn't anything like those though. It was intense and passionate, but in an emotional kind of way. It was the softest sex he'd ever had. There was weight with his movements, but it wasn't forceful in any way. The strokes were smooth, and glided gently in and out of his faintly moaning lover.

No shouts of pleasure screamed near his ear, but he still knew the person beneath him was in ecstasy. The quietness of the room buzzed in his ears slightly. He realized in some vague manner that he was making love for the first time in his life. It was a thought that should have made him change the pace and start ramming into the young man below him, but he didn't. He wanted this, needed it. He loved it, just as much as he loved the man he was continually flowing into.

A quiet whimper and tightening of the smooth channel he kept traveling in and out of caused him to moan softly and pour into his precious young man. After a few moments Tony Stark rolled off of Peter Parker, gathered him into his arms, and promptly went to sleep.

111111111111111111111111

**The 5 Step Plan**

**Step 5:** Reel in Peter Parker. Don't let him try to run away. (Ropes are entirely optional during the reeling process.)

111111111111111111111111

Peter's eyes open slightly as he takes in his surroundings. He moves to get up, but is stop by the band of fleshy iron around his waist. He smiles at the arm and lays back down.

"You ruined my seduction plans. Should've tried to leave. Had it all planned out." He heard the drowsy muttering from behind him and grinned a lazy smile as he turned over.

"Sorry. I can still try to leave if you want." Peter rubbed his nose into the warm crook of his lover's neck.

"Nah. The Pumpkin Eater's gone and eaten the surprise." Tony entwined their legs together and soon his breathing became smooth and slow with slumber once more.

Peter sighed in happiness and joined his love.

1111111111111111111111111

The next time Peter opens his eyes and looks for his Tony, he finds him sitting up on the bed ledge, looking down at a box in his hands. The man seems to be deeply contemplating.

"What's that?" Peter stretches as he whispers.

Tony doesn't start, to his credit, and turns to stare at him. Peter blushes under the scrutiny. Tony shows him the box and opens it. Inside are two rings, both matching. The bands are gold with a red ruby and blue sapphire swirling around each other stretching across the top half of the rings. Elegant, yet simple. He looks up at Tony in shock.

"I know I'm not the kind of man that usually asks anyone this. In fact, I'm the last man to even think of this, but you know, I've been thinking about it. With you. You seem to be my first in a lot of ways Peter Rabbit. I think you might be kind of good for me too. I also think I might just be kind of good for you as well. So, if you're good for me and I'm good for you, it only makes sense that we be good for each other. Together. All legal sense wise."

Peter smiles at the uncharacteristic ramble that tumbles from Tony's mouth. It's such an endearing trait he's never gotten to witness before.

"I'll understand of course if you don't want us to be together in the legally binding way. What with divorce being such a pain in the ass and you being such a private person-" Tony starts and looks up at Peter, his eyebrows furrowed.

Peter removes the finger he's placed over Tony's lips to silence him and kisses him. It's a light and loving kiss. During the kiss, Peter takes the box of rings from Tony's hand and removes the slightly smaller one. He pulls away from Tony's mouth just enough to whisper one word.

"Yes." Tony blinks out of his kiss induced haze and looks at Peter for a moment until his brain registers what his ears have just heard.

"Yes?"

"Yes. I will marry you. Uh, that is what that long rambling was about, wasn't it?"

Tony lets out a loud laugh and takes Peter's ring to slide it on his finger.

"Yes, that's what I was asking."

"Good. I think you need someone to be legally bound to you. You know, cause I'm good for you and all." Peter grins at Tony teasingly.

"You certainly are Mr. Parker. You certainly are." Tony just smiles his charming smile, rubs his thumb over Peter's bite mark, and kisses his palm.


End file.
